thesecretofnimhfandomcom-20200214-history
Debi Mae West
Other names Eid Lakis Occupation Voice actress Years active 1997–present Website http://www.debimaewest.com/ Debi Mae West (born 1963/1964) is an American voice actress for radio, television, animation, and video games. In 2008, she won a Spike Video Game Award for voicing Meryl Silverburgh in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots.1 From 1999–2002, she was a featured performer on Joe Frank's radio programs.[ Filmography Film roles * Boyz Up Unauthorized * Despicable Me – Additional voices * Highlander: The Search for Vengeance – Dahlia (credited as Eid Lakis) * Naruto Shippuden the Movie – Tsunade * Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Bonds – Tsunade * Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Lost Tower – Tsunade * Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison – Tsunade * Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Will of Fire – Tsunade * Queer Duck: The Movie – Joan Rivers, additional voices * Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie – Tsunade * The Last: Naruto the Movie – Tsunade, Akane * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue – Mrs. Brisby Anime series * Bleach – Hisana Kuchiki * Digimon Frontier Movie – Kotemon * Naruto – Tsunade * Naruto Shippuden – Tsunade * Naruto – Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! – Himatsu * Naruto – Konoha Annual Sports Festival – Tsunade * Zatch Bell! – Baransha; Hideaki; Reycom Animated shows * 101 Dalmatians: The Series – Lucky * Drawn Together – Vajoana * Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law – Gigi, Gleek, Spanish Woman * Higglytown Heroes – Lighthouse Keeper Hero, Physical Therapist Hero''Higglytown Heroes'' Season 2 Episode 8 * Johnny Bravo – Doctor Babe, Cave Babe, additional voices * Max Steel – Kat * Superman: The Animated Series – Billy (1 episode) * The Angry Beavers – Termite Queen Video game roles * Ape Escape series – Aki * ATV Offroad Fury: Blazin' Trails – Announcer * Blade Kitten – Terra-Li, additional voices * Evil Dead: Regeneration – Necromancer Queen, Female Deadite 1 * God of War: Ascension – Tisiphone * God of War II – Atropos, Bathhouse Girl #1 * Heroes of the Storm – Maiev Shadowsong * Lost Planet 2 – Various * Metal Gear Solid and The Twin Snakes – Meryl Silverburgh * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots – Meryl Silverburgh * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 – Tsunade * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes – Tsunade * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution – Tsunade * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 – Tsunade * Neopets: The Darkest Faerie – Patricia * Steambot Chronicles – Savory (uncredited) * Tales of Symphonia – Sephie, various * Tenchu 2 – Ayame * The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay – Computer Voice, Elevator Voice * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue – Birrel, Orchid * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan – Shazza * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne – Maiev Shadowsong, Female Night Elf * World of Warcraft – Female Night Elf * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade – Maiev Shadowsong * World of Warcraft: Legion – Maiev Shadowsong * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury – Baransha, Reycom * Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines – Patty, Hanna, Jezebel, Bum Category:Character Voices